The present invention relates generally to a wave-making mechanism, and, more particularly, to a wave-making mechanism for a pool or spa.
Above-ground pools are typically used for recreation and other personal use, however, the size and shape of an above-ground pool may not allow for exercise or other activities within the pool. Additionally, pools with moving water, such as a wave effect or a river current, may only appear in large entertainment parks, such as recreational water parks, because these pools use a pressure pump in the pool wall to drive or propel the water, thereby achieving the effect of moving water (e.g., a wave effect or a river current effect).
Additionally, the pressure pump for creating the moving water effect in the pool is supported on the pool structure and, as such, the configuration of the pool structure is such that the pressure pump may be supported on a pool side wall or other structure.
Furthermore, pools for personal use, such as an above-ground or in-ground pool or a spa, may include a jet or nozzle configured to flow a small amount of water. However, the jets or nozzles may not include a pump configured to output a high volume flow of water necessary to create a wave effect or simulate the flow or current of a river.